Today Has Been Okay
by remy7marie
Summary: AU Rogan. They've never met he runs into her, literally, after her wedding that wasn't. After a slow friendship,they've become closer than they thought.
1. Because Life Has Been Insane

A/N: i'm so so so so sorry. i should not be doing this, and i feel like crap for doing it, but when i thought about going to write, this is what came out and i couldnt help it. it's sort of based off "behind these hazel eyes" video by kelly clarkson. i dont know, i may continue it. blah. tell me what you think. and MERRY CHRISTMAS! because i dont know if i'll be posting anything else before then. i know it will be a long few days for me, so i hope everyone enjoys their holiday:-) enjoy and review.

chapter one

The church was packed, standing room only, crammed asses and elbows when she stepped out into the commons to wait for the wedding march. Something felt off, but she didn't know what. This was the right thing, right? Getting married to the guy you first loved, first everything.

But why did it feel like this? She had a beautiful strapless white dress, her hair was perfectly set in a tiara with a small veil covering her supposed-to-be-radiant face. She didn't know what it was. Something off kilter, not set quite right.

She shook it off, cold feet, that's all. She hooked her arm through her stepfather's elbow and smiled at him brightly through her veil. This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

It was the fairy tale ending; all she needed was a castle. But instead, she gets a small run-down apartment because that's all he can afford with his construction job. It didn't matter to her, she knew, she just always imagined something different.

The wedding itself was her grandmother's idea. It was the only thing deemed appropriate for a girl of her social standing, so naturally, a large, impressive wedding was the only way to go. Personally, she thought – no, knew – her grandmother didn't approve of her marriage, the groom, the lack of his financial security and his lowliness of social status, and apparently, having some big wedding was the one way she could attempt to rectify it.

They began to walk down the aisle, the guests' faces passing before her eyes, only glimpses in her memory. That's not what she would remember. Well, no, that's not exactly true. There was one face.

She reached him with a smile on her face, his own eyes lingering on a face behind her before he smiled at her and took her hand. Her stepfather, Luke, kissed her cheek and she smiled at him as he whispered in her ear, "As long as he's good to you." So much sentimentality than she expected from him…no wonder her mother loves him. And her mother, shining on the altar as her maid of honor.

She moved up the steps to stand in front of the priest, her hands clinging to his. She was nervous, he seemed…indifferent with an air of false happiness. They proceeded through the ceremony quickly, up until the vows, where he said his part without a hitch. She slid the ring on his hand with shaking fingers; did she really want to spend the rest of her life with _him_? She figured cold feet shouldn't last this long, nerves either. When you see the person who you're going to live with forever, it's supposed to go away.

It didn't quite work this way.

She began her vows and went through them, and when he moved to put the ring on her hand, she dropped her arm, taking the ring in her hand. She looked to the priest, her mother, anyone for some sort of help. This wasn't what she wanted. He cheated on her and she knew it. She looked to the crowd and saw her. Lindsay.

She should have known, really, when she found them in her car the night before at the rehearsal dinner. He had told her that it was nothing, they weren't doing anything. She had gotten him a gift for the wedding. He didn't mention it was her own lingerie. Rory knew Lindsay had tried to hard, helping with the wedding shower, being the little friend to help with the wedding plans. It made her sick to her stomach.

Dean looked out to her and smiled, she gave a sly smile in return, and Rory watched the interaction with a weary eye. Before the blind rage set in. She grabbed the ring and threw it at him, ending whatever thing they may have had.

"You bastard! You knew it wasn't nothing. God, I don't know why I believed you. This can't be happening. You did this on our wedding day!"

He tried to console her, it was useless. She ran down the aisle, throwing the flowers at Lindsay, receiving an angry outburst from her as she moved past everyone. Leaving Dean at the altar with his hands over his head as she moved out of the church and into the light of the spring day.

She was only twenty-three, why should she want to be married in the first place? Right, that feeling of being happy, and she truly felt she loved him. Why shouldn't they be together?

She ripped the veil off her head and threw it in a New York trashcan. She looked up as it clouded and rain began to fall. It was perfect. Here she was, all alone, in a wedding dress, for God's sake, when she wasn't to be married anymore.

She smiled in spite of it before the reality set in. She sank to the ground of the sidewalk, probably not the best idea, her head in her hands.

This was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. Why didn't he want to marry her? Why wasn't she enough?

Angry, she pushed herself off the ground and brushed by someone, she didn't know who, though they tried to apologize. She looked at him with a blank expression, indifferent, almost, to her situation.

And that's all that Logan would remember from that day. Running into a jilted bride on a New York street, her hair all curly from the tiara and veil she had taken off, her bright blue eyes shining with tears, and a face that almost forgot how to smile.


	2. Friends Tell Me It's Spring

"I-I'm sorry," he stumbled over the words as if he was just starting to learn how to talk. She didn't answer, just stared ahead at his face, looking but not seeing before turning around and walking away from him.

He remained persistent. "Is there a reason you're in a wedding dress?"

She didn't talk; she was actually walking away from him, though he didn't take the hint. "Is there a reason you keep following me?" she asked loudly. Wasn't she supposed to be in pain, sad, her fiancé just cheated on her for Christ's sake! But here she was, talking to him as if he were just an annoying stranger. Which he was.

She turned and looked at him, wincing in disgust. Designer suit, perfectly styled blonde hair, and eyes, those eyes. Chocolate brown that just seemed to never end. God, what had happened? Ten minutes ago she was heartbroken, devastated, alone. And now, she was this close to sounding like a romance novel.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Can you just…go away!? I am seriously this close to ripping your head off. Go. Away." She articulated her words clearly so there was no chance that would misunderstand her. She turned around and walked away, him hot on her heels. You would think he would have something better to do with his time. A business man chasing a would-be bride down the New York street in the middle of the afternoon? Then again, it was Saturday.

"Please," she stopped walking, making him nearly run into her at her abruptness. "Just leave me alone. I don't know you, you don't know me. I just want you to go away."

He backed away, nodding his head. "Okay, I'm sorry. Uh, I know this is sort of weird," he reached into the inside pocket of his designer suit coat, "here's my card if you need anything."

She chuckled, "You don't even know me."

"Well, you can know me. I'm Logan."

"Awesome," she said, both her face and voice void of all emotion. She looked around, bored, trying like hell to ignore this annoying guy in front of her. Aren't guys his age supposed to sleep until three, get up, get drunk, get laid, repeat?

But no, this one, of course, the one that would be the one to run into her, was different. He probably had a steady job, a nice place, a great car, a leggy girlfriend. She glanced at his card. _Logan Huntzberger, CEO_. She choked.

"Uh, is this right?" She asked, placing her fingers delicately to her throat, as if that would help make it better. She didn't know if she should be angry at God or thanking him at this luck. She was just screwed out her wedding, the "happiest day of her life" – bullshit, by the way – and now some stranger, Logan Huntzberger, to be exact, was handing her his business card in case she might "need anything."

What was going on? He hadn't heard her though, as he blended back into the busy crowd, all the people on the sidewalk merging together to form one. She pressed a hand to her forehead, so exhausted from the day, just so sick of it all.

She was no longer a bride-to-be, or a girlfriend, a fiancé. No, she was left all alone in New York City on her wedding day. And the worst part about it was that she didn't even mind all that much.

She stepped to the curb, calling for a taxi and climbed inside the first one that pulled up to her. She told the driver the address of her apartment, and lay down on the seat, her wedding dress being wrinkled beneath her.

-----------

Luckily, she had made them wait to move in together. Otherwise, she'd be in one hell of a mess without a place to go to.

So, now, with her two best friends, Paris and Lane sitting around her living room, watching _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, wallowing about the wedding that was supposed to be.

"He's a fuckhead," Paris said bluntly.

Rory rolled her eyes. "He is not. He's just a dick who couldn't keep his…dick to himself." She laughed. "That's funny." It would be pointless to say that she was a little drunk.

"No, he is. God, Lindsay isn't even smart. She barely got her high school diploma. Then again, she didn't go to classes. And now she works for her mother doing something or another." Lane defended Paris's accusation, knowing Lindsay from around town.

Rory lay on the couch, her head pressed up against the armrest, trying to sober up. "I met this guy today."

Paris and Lane exchanged quick looks before looking at her. "A guy?"

"After I left the wedding. Before I came here. No, before the wedding. Nope, it was after." They struggled to keep up.

"He gave me his card. I think he liked the idea that I was a runaway bride." She laughed. "That was a good movie. Julia Roberts. That's what I should do from now on!"

"Oh, honey, no." Lane was quick to answer. "You don't want to do that."

"But then I can meet some handsome reporter from a big newspaper. I think it would work out okay. Better than marrying the town handyman AKA Dean."

"You are officially cut off," Paris mumbled.

"His name was Logan Huntzberger," she propped herself up on her elbow, pointing her finger. "And you know, at the time, I knew that name, but now it's a complete blank."

"Yep, definitely cut off," Lane conceded.

"Did you say Logan Huntzberger?" Paris asked.

Rory shrugged, laying back down. "I'm just excited to be able to go back to work tomorrow. Back to the real world. No more tulle or carnations or do I want fucking butter cream on my cake?! I don't care!"

The girls looked at each other again and pulled a blanket from the floor and spread it over their broken, drunk friend. "He was nice, too," she mumbled. "Blonde hair, brown eyes. Too much money, though. But I think I can live with that. At least I can probably have a conversation with him."

They didn't know who she was talking about. It definitely wasn't Dean, but Logan? Could a man she had talked to for five minutes have left that big of an impression on her?


End file.
